This invention is in the field of azimuth reference alignment systems. Such systems may be used effectively on any system which utilizes a guidance platform for establishing a firing direction azimuth. Known systems which are in present use require at least two theodolites (one of which is translated along a lathe bed tripod) plus pre-survey information. One such system requires that a third order survey line be established. A surveyor's target is emplaced over a stake at one end of the line and an orienting station theodolite (OST) at the other end of the line. The theodolite is aligned on the target and the pre-survey azimuth number is set into the theodolite scale. The OST is then used to align the horizontal laying theodolite (HLT). The OST and HLT instruments are aligned on each other and the OST operator tells the HLT operator the number to set into his theodolite scale. The HLT instrument is then used to align the missile guidance platform. The firing azimuth is determined during the countdown by a programmer test station (PTS) computer. The firing azimuth is transmitted from the PTS operator to the HLT operator. The HLT operator turns his theodolite to firing azimuth (actually 90.degree. to firing azimuth because he is looking onto the side of the platform). The HLT operator then uses his control to align the guidance platform on firing azimuth. The HLT is manually translated along the lathe bed tripod to maintain acquisition of the guidance platform during the azimuth alignment process.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome many of the problems associated with other systems by providing a radial arm tracker that has a telescope mounted thereon and is driven by a constant ratio drive for tracking the position of the platform within a missile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means which offers even greater benefits when used in conjunction with a north seeking device by eliminating the requirement to translate the north seeking device along a lathe bed tripod.